1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in an image forming apparatus such as a printer or the like connected to a network, print data formed by a client apparatus likewise connected to the network is received and printed. In this case, since anyone can easily print by operating the client apparatus, the print data whose printing is inherently unnecessary is often printed and an increase in costs due to the unnecessary printing of the print data becomes a problem.
To solve such a problem, there has been proposed a technique for discriminating permission or inhibition of the printing on the basis of the number of print copies, a kind of print sheet, a special printing function, or the like which has been set in accordance with authority to use allocated to each of the registered users (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-74894).
However, in the conventional image forming apparatus, even in the case of the unnecessary print data, the printing is enabled so long as the number of print copies is within a set limit number.